


Walking in the snow

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Tree Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Zoro and Jamie head out into the cold tundra to fetch a tree for Sunny.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/ Oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Walking in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/gifts).



> A little Christmas fluff

Like every holiday Christmas was always a reason for another party. Jamie and Zoro had been sent out on an errand to find a tree for the ship, nothing massive for practicality even if Luffy insisted on the biggest tree they could find.

The pair had headed off into the town wearing their winter coats because the weather had turned from tropical to heavy snow between islands. “What sort of tree should we get?” Jamie asked pulling her scarf closer to her face. 

“I don’t know one with branches” Zoro yawned in response he had wanted to train today but the cook and Nami had practically forced him off the boat. “Let’s head to the forest,” Jamie reached to grab his wrist, 

“And that dearest marimo is heading back towards Sunny,” Jamie chuckled “This way” she guided him off towards the thick forest that surrounded the harbour town they had stopped off at. “The sooner we get the tree the sooner we can go back and get warm it’s freezing out here.” Zoro nodded followed. 

“I could go for some hot sake” he mumbled,

“Agreed.” They entered the forest as more snow started to drift quietly from the ashen grey clouds, Jamie shivered “Let’s find the nearest tree and get the hell out.” Though that was easier said than done. All the trees they came across were simply too big to fit on Sunny and the snow was slowly getting worse. “We should go, I’m sure they’ll understand and we still have a few days until the actual party.”

Zoro grumbled, he was classing this as a loss and that would mean that stupid cook would moan at him for being a failure. “You go back, I’ll find a tree,”

“Then I’ll stay with you” Jamie said defiantly ignoring him and walking off “Maybe there’s a good tree further in” Zoro sighed with a smirk: what a stubborn woman. 

He took a few long strides to catch up with her and bumped their elbows together since her hands were stuffed into her pockets. She nudged him back with a grin “Come on.”

The snow got thicker and thicker as they trudged through the forest. All these trees were failures. Until there it was hidden behind the towering trees was a smaller tree not quite as full as the bigger trees it enough for the Sunny. Jamie circled the tree inspecting it closely “This is perfect lets get it and go.”

Zoro nodded and rested a hand on his sword 

“Try not to cut the whole forest down” she joked stepping behind Zoro who clicked his tongue in response, releasing one swift strike and returning his katana to its sheath moments later the tree fell quietly into the snow. “Let’s go. I can’t feel my fingers. They’ve gone numb,” Jamie shivered blowing onto her hands. Zoro walked over to her dragging the tree behind him, dropping it to the ground for a second. He cupped her hands in his and blew hot breath onto her frozen hands. “Zoro-“ he pressed his lips to her palms trying to share his abundance of heat but to no avail, he tugged off his left glove and handed it to her. She pulled into on and held out her hand awaiting the other one but Zoro picked up the tree by the base with his right hand with his unloved hand took hold of her hand. Jamie blinked and chuckled lacing their fingers together accepting the tingling warmth of Zoro’s hand. They walked contently back through the snow simply enjoying each other’s company. 

In the forest thick with snow and gentle snowflakes falling from above and just the two of them, it was like there was no one else in the world but them and nothing else mattered. 

  
  



End file.
